topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Asta (Black Clover)
|-| Base = |-| Anti-Magic Demon = Origin: Black Clover Classification: Human Mage Threat level: Demon || Demon+ Age: 15 Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Enhanced Senses and Precognition Via ki, Anti- Magic (Can negate any magic based attacks, even including spirits whom are completely made of Mana), Attack Reflection (The flat side of his sword reflects back magic), Magic Absorption and Projection (Can absorb the Magic of opponent with one sword and shoot it out like a projectile), Minor Resistance to Mind Control (Managed to resist Witch Queen's orders, but was eventually overtaken) Physical strength: Unknown (It is hard to say whether all the physical feats he achieves in fight is because of his own strength or because of the nature of his anti-magic sword), at least Wall+ level striking (Could hit hard enough to send someone flying several meters above and cracking a wall since Chapter 1), possibly City block level striking (Defeated Valtos with a punch, although he was already injured before) || At least Town level striking strength Destructive capacity: Town with his Anti-magic swords (Managed to slice through Fana's Salamander in 2. Has sliced through every magic he has encountered with ease in series because of how his anti-magic sword works) || At least Town (Defeated post-Salamander absorption Ladros in one strike) Durability: Town (Took a beating from Vetto. Also took a beam from casual Ladros post-salamander absorption) || At least Town. His magic negation makes it very hard to kill him Speed: Relativistic+ combat speed with at least Superhuman travel speed (Was fast enough that even William thought he was using speed-enhancing magic) || FTL Intelligence: Has astonishing Battle instincts, but overall intelligence is below average. Stamina: 'Very high. 'Range: Extended Melee Range || Tens of meters Weaknesses: Very reckless during fights Standard equipment: Grimoire, The Demon-Slaying Greatsword and the Demon-Dwelling Longsword Key: Base || Anti-Magic Demon Noteworthy techniques and abilities Bull Thrust: Asta holds both of his swords in front of him and charge straight through the air at ferrocious speed. Any spells or magic lifeforms that are in front of him naturally get dispelled after coming in contact with the swords. Black Asta: Anti-magic energy constantly flows through demon-sword, which is why someone with magic cannot wield it. Asta however due to being born with no magic, can weild it and the flow anti-magic energy is not restricted. After the Witch Queen uses her blood to remove the limits on Asta's Anti Magic, it accelerated the flow of that power and Asta attained a form where Anti Magic courses through him and covers part of his body. During hot spring training arc, Asta finally was able to activate this form conciously via ki detection. With it, he was able to sense black anti-magic energy and circulate it violently, till he accumulated enough to enter the form * Black Meteorite: Asta charges towards a target, dealing a powerful slash once they're in range. Since Anti-magic black energy covers part of his body, any magic-based attack that comes in contact with this spell is cut right through with no harm. Asta is even capable of changing direction regardless of the speed at which he are traveling, unlike Bull thrust. * Black Hurricane: Asta makes the black matter surrounding him spin rapidly, creating a black vortex of hurricane which dispells any magic spell it comes in contact with. It has shown to dispell spells which cover entire field in range, as well as magical traps. Category:Black Clover Category:Magic user Category:Character Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Summoner Category:Swordsman Category:Light attribute Category:Holy Category:Animanga